Kuroko's Group Members
by Aotora
Summary: They had finally found the argumentative duo; that was certain. But, what they were doing wasn't something they could quite unsee. "… You both have ten seconds to explain," their leader, Akashi, ordered with his arms crossed. A crackish AU going into the lives of the Seven Miracles, a Jpop group with very colorful individuals.
1. The Wag

Author's Notes: I just wanna thank Aerean94 for betaing my chapters and suggesting some fun ideas I could try along with many others. I appreciate you all sooo!~

These are just crackish chapters where Kuroko and his pop group (GoM + Kagami) experience hilarity and chaos as they spend their time together. I was curious to see how these guys would interact if basketball had never become a part of their lives and were enamored by something else, like say, singing :D

Disclaimer: Any song/movie/TV show/book/etc. mentioned throughout this fic will never be mine :)

Warning: I guarantee gayness will show up in this fic. LOTS of it. Tis a gay world I have conjured here! I rated this "Teens and Up" for the cursing, but it will definitely raise itself later on ;)

* * *

Chapter 1:

**The Wag**

"Boys, can you tell me what's missing in this room?"

The group of young men steered all of their attention on the woman at the foot of the door, arms crossed over her chest. Chips were abandoned momentarily, the music going mute, and the chatter decreasing to nothing.

"Ah! Aominecchi and Kagamicchi aren't here!" Kise shouted with sudden realization, whipping his head left and right, although it gave no hint as to where they could be.

"Right! And can anyone give me a clear vision of where they are?" she asked in a sing-song voice and a cock of a head. Kuroko raised his hand. "Yes, Tetsuya?"

The blue-haired blinked a few times, everyone's gazes falling on him. "Aomine-kun had gone to the bathroom, and Kagami-kun had gone to the cafeteria shortly after," he reported with efficiency. Alexandra nodded in understanding, her forced smile deepening.

"And how long ago was this?"

"About an hour ago, Alexandra-san."

Their manager nodded in understanding, although it didn't lessen her anxiety. Weren't these boys aware of how dire their situation was?

She clapped her hands together to wake all her fellow clients from their impending slumber. "Boys, we got another hour… before the concert begins." The atmosphere's warmth dropped a considerable amount, freezing everyone in a daze. "… Are ya getting me now?"

"I apologize, Alexandra. I was so focused on preparing myself for the performance that they slipped from my mind"-Akashi frowned-"we'll find them before it hits six."

"Ah, it's me who's sorry, Akashi-kun. I knew they were gone, but I didn't bring it up to anyone's attention," Kuroko apologized, bowing his head earnestly.

Alexandra smiled. "We can all point fingers on who to blame, but it won't produce results. Seijuuro, make good on that promise," the blonde beamed.

Murasakibara sighed dejectedly, laying the bag of chips to his side. "Ah, what a hassle," he yawned, already bringing himself to his feet. "Aka-chin, can you give me those chocolates the fans gave to boost my energy?"

"If we find those two, then I will gladly give them to you."

"Aka-chin, you're so stingy," the purple-haired pouted.

Alexandra pumped the air, feeling excitement well in her gut. "All right! If you bring those two within the hour, you will all be given a kiss by yours truly!" She poked at her two cheeks, puckering her lips.

Kise chuckled nervously, easing himself back. Already, he was feeling his motivation wane. "Don't you already do that though, Alexandracchi?"

"Hmph," Midorima harrumphed, pushing at the bridge of his glasses. "Those two fools are probably dawdling like they usually do."

All the members agreed silently, but made way for the door nonetheless. "Within the hour!" their manager reminded. The mission to find Aomine and Kagami commenced.

The five of them scavenged throughout the building, shouting through hallways, darting their heads through doors meant only for personnel, and rotating in circles, but it did not bring them closer to the missing pair.

Kise gasped as he pawed at his cheeks, a sudden realization popping on his mind. "What if they were… kidnapped by some avid fans?" he gulped, halting in his tracks. "They could be screaming out for help right now… Who knows what kind of sick, twisted games they're playing on them," he whispered with panic, darting his eyes left and right.

"Kise-kun, your imagination is the one that terrifies me," Kuroko sighed.

"He may not be far from the truth." The green-haired narrowed his eyes. "Virgo and Leo ranked as the second and third lowest in Oha-Asa this morning. They should've heeded my warning." He clutched the T-bone steak plushie even closer to his body.

"Ah, Mido-chin, then who's ranked the lowest today?" Murasakibara asked, stuffing some chips into his mouth. Akashi frowned at how many crumbs were collecting around the taller one's lips. He would make sure to clean that up before the concert.

"Gemini ranked lowest," Midorima informed.

"Huh! I'm lowest again?!" Kise exclaimed, clutching at his hair.

"Ryouta, calm down. And as for your previous wild ideas, it's unlikely that any fan would get far if they planned to abduct Taiga and Daiki. Those guards aren't there for nothing," the red-head brought to mind, all of their eyes training on the built men at the exits.

"Ah," Kise scratched at his blonde hair, "I guess you're right."

"I am always right," Akashi reminded with a genuine smile, and the duration of their walk throughout the building grew silent. Along the way, even Kuroko had disappeared, Kise blowing his usual fit to which everyone ignored. The blonde's fears were beginning to really tear at him with his constant nail biting and sporadic crying fests, but this was not acknowledged.

They proceeded to go up to the second floor, although they weren't permitted to peruse through there. They only had a mere thirty minutes to go before the clock struck six; Akashi figured that it'd be a good enough excuse to break some policies. It would certainly fit those two's personalities to bend the rules to their whims.

He found that this theory wasn't far off when they all heard a distant beat of music. They rushed through the dark corridor with no moment's hesitation, the song growing louder as they approached. Upon reaching the door, Akashi jarred it a tad morsel as they all poked their heads in to see who was in the room.

Immediately, they were stricken silent at the sight that met them.

They had finally found the argumentative duo; that was certain. But, what they were doing wasn't something they could quite unsee.

"Oi, Kagami, I'm telling you! Wag your ass!" the dark-haired hissed out. Kagami did as he was told, a frown showing his clear distaste at being told what to do.

"Shut… the hell up! It's not as easy as it looks!" the red-head panted, lowering himself as far as he could.

"For fuck's sake… stop complainin' and move it already," Aomine smirked, rotating on his feet as the song instructed.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Abruptly, the two halted in their dance movements, finding four pairs of eyes peering at them by the door, stricken pale.

Kagami stared just as astonished at the other members while Aomine merely scratched his chin with nonchalance. "W-when…" he began nervously, attempting to break the awkward silence. "When did… you guys get here?" He steered his eyes to the wall to rid him of some of his embarrassment, only to be taken aback at the sight of a light blue-haired boy poised on his knees and holding a video camera in one hand. "Kuroko?! When did you get here?"

"I was always here," he said.

"Kurokocchi! There you were!" Kise squealed, dashing towards his shorter group member, to which Kuroko swiftly evaded.

"The hell you were! We were in here for about an hour and it was just the two of us!" Kagami shrieked, finding falseness in the boy's claims.

"Oh, so you guys were just dancing," Murasakibara lazily observed, "I thought you guys were-"

Midorima quickly raised a hand to interrupt him. "Murasakibara, that's absurd." The snack-lover cocked his head in musing as he hummed.

"Mido-chin, your face is really red."

Midorima waved his hand hastily. "I-it's just the temperature. Overlook it."

Murasakibara stashed some more of the chips into his mouth, finding a chip oddly shaped as a disfigured heart. "I thought they were doing Kegel exercises." He shrugged. The group members gaped at him synonymously as he poured the remaining crumbs of the bag into his mouth. Kagami shook his head.

"So… h-how much did you guys see?" he asked timidly. Akashi narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"We saw enough," the red-head assured.

Aomine smiled condescendingly at Kagami. "So they saw your ass-wagging. What'cha gonna do about it?"

"What the hell are you on about?" Kagami crossed his arms, raising an inquiring eyebrow.

Aomine sighed. "Ask them who was better," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, Kagami-kun was better," Kuroko interjected.

"Oi! Tetsu! Which side are you on?"

Kagami chuckled victoriously, invading Aomine's space bubble. "Heh; told ya I was better!"

"That was only Tetsu. Go ask the others," Aomine jeered, pushing the male away by his stubborn forehead.

The red-head scoffed, pushing back just as hard. "You ask them. Why the hell do I have to?"

Instantly, he felt a shiver patter down his spine, as he slowly turned his head. "… You both have ten seconds to explain," their leader, Akashi, ordered with his arms crossed, Kagami feeling small even though he was obviously the taller one.

Knowing that the discussion was over, the two nodded vigorously.

The two had apparently met each other at the entrance of the bathroom with Kagami humming an American tune he knew. Aomine had immediately assumed he could rap it better, beginning a series of rap battles going nowhere.

Aomine had then added a few dance moves to accompany his lyrics, and Kagami soon followed after the motion, initiating a new competition of who could dance the songs better. They had gone through "the Jerk," "the WOP," "Cat Daddy," and "Stanky Leg," going as far back as the "Tootsie Roll," in which Aomine almost cracked his head open because the floor was slippery; famous songs they heard about from the states. They just happened to walk in on them competing with "the Wobble" after many selections.

After the initial shock had worn off and the situation was explained, the group members began to amble back to the lounge room.

The hour was nearly upon them, so Akashi didn't have time to reprimand them, but he made sure that they knew they would be severely punished after the concert. The group had returned five minutes prior to their appointed time with Alexandra attempting to smother them all with kisses, but only Kise was the unfortunate one to receive enough for them all.

They assembled on the stage lift with Akashi situated in the middle and everyone else surrounding him. From where they all stood, they could already hear the roar of the crowd. Alexandra smiled at the boys. "Are you guys excited?"

"Yeah, I'm pumped!" Kise answered in sincere enthusiasm.

"Shut up, Kise. You're gonna blow my ears out." Aomine rolled a pinky in his ear. The blonde only giggled.

Akashi looked up at the looming male behind him, softly smiling. "Atsushi, you still have a few crumbs," he pointed out, reaching out to wipe them off.

"Ah, thanks, Aka-chin."

The red-head only shook his head to disregard the gesture, and turned his attention to Midorima, standing at Murasakibara's side. "Shintarou, you're not going to bring that plush toy on the platform, are you?"

Midorima tucked the stuffed toy inside his high-collared jacket in response. "It won't become a hindrance, nanodayo," he assured. Akashi only eyed him at the corner of his eye, knowing that there wasn't much more he could do. He knew how important those lucky items of Midorima's were to him.

He then checked on how Kuroko and Kagami were holding up, and they seemed to be doing just as well as the others. Everything was set.

The stage lift began to quiver beneath their feet, alerting them all that they were about to face hundreds of cheering fans. Alexandra gave them all a thumbs-up as they ascended.

Akashi smiled to himself. "Everyone… you know what to do."

His fellow members nodded in agreement, the stage above their heads sliding open to receive them, and the cheers flooding their eardrums. Kagami swallowed nervously.

"Ah, Kuroko?" he began. His group member peered up at him. "You're not… going to post that video on the Internet right?"

Kuroko only smiled.

* * *

There are many pairings throughout this story, and I hope that you find some of your favorites! If you don't, I am very sorry T_T Unfortunately, this fic is just a mind-dump for me, so every chapter may come out random; some taking place in the past, instead of the present. But you'll get what I mean when the chapters progress.

Thank you for reading the dump of my mind :D If you can, please review; even if it's something small, it'll make me so happy!

Au revoir!~


	2. A Plain Plane Ride

Chapter 2:

**A Plain Plane Ride**

All he heard were the incessant screaming and all he could see were panicking heaps of bodies cramped within the thresholds of blue seats. They were watching a movie about planes while on a plane. Kise, he deemed, was the stupidest individual of the century.

Aomine had already been apprehensive about flying planes, albeit the fact that he was hiding it, but then Kise had to suggest they watch Snakes on a Plane. To keep his fearless façade, he agreed to it. They had gotten themselves situated with a few snacks, and the movie had begun to play. Now that they were watching it, he was finding it difficult to remain stock-still and unflinching.

No matter how much he willed his body to deny the jolts every time a snake bit someone in the eye or the lip, he would still jerk the tiniest amount. Kise on the other hand was calm about the whole ordeal and unblinking.

"Ah, that's horrible. The snake bit the little boy." Kise frowned, crossing his arms and cocking his head. He giggled. "Aominecchi, this movie is graphic, ne?"

Aomine could only nod in reply.

"Hmm, what if that happened to us?" the blonde wondered, poking at his chin with an index finger.

Aomine stiffened as his mind filled with thoughts of slithering snakes with nowhere to turn and escape. He gulped.

Kise glanced at him, his brows instantly furrowing. "Aominecchi, what's wrong?"

He turned his head. "What"-he coughed-"the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, it's just that it seems like you're sca-" Abruptly, his face filled with dawning. Slowly, a conniving smile began to emerge; Aomine cursed himself. "What if some new species of bees were being imported and they got free from their crates?" Kise feigned fright. "What if the pilot wants to have a little fun with some of the stewardesses and he forgets to press autopilot?" he gasped.

"Like that would ever happen." The blue-haired crossed his arms in disagreement. Kise's smile only widened.

"But that's what the passengers of the movie thought, too," he brought to mind. This seemed to have struck a chord within the man, as he jumped to his feet and pulled Kise by the collar. "Aomi-"

"If you want to fucking bully someone, do it to Kagami, you bastard!" he hissed as inconspicuously as possible. "He's the one with *anthophobia."

Kise raised an eyebrow. "I think you mean *aviophobia, Aominecchi."

"Whatever the hell it is! Go be an ass to him!"

Kise quirked his lips, almost as if caught on the idea. He peered between the cracks of their seats, finding the red-head still begging for Kuroko to switch spots with him, huddling close and burying his face into the shorter one's neck. "Mm, Kurokocchi will get mad at me if I disturb them," Kise worried.

Aomine growled. "Then stop pissing me off!"

But the blonde was far from finished. He continued to tease Aomine about enraged bees wanting out to swarm over their heads, or possibly crashing into a mountain, even though there weren't such things as mountains where they were headed.

**XXXX**

"Kuroko… c-come on…" Kagami shook him, grasping onto the blue-haired boy's plaid jacket. Kuroko ignored him, continuing to read the book propped in his hands. The red-head whimpered and continued to pull at him; he could feel some traces of sweat on his neck, but he would venture to think it were tears.

"Pull the window down if it bothers you so much," he answered.

"I did! But… it still makes me uncomfortable." Kagami fidgeted.

He sighed.

Kuroko wasn't really reading his book; well, not anymore. Quite frankly, he had stopped the moment Kagami touched him. The red-head had been batty the entire way to their airport and couldn't stop squirming around, and it got worse once they actually stepped foot onto the plane.

The man had ridden airplanes a lot more than all of them combined, but he was the most terrified. Kuroko rolled his eyes. He was finding the man's vulnerable state… cute… as horrible as that was. He felt the same thrill he did whenever he bullied Kagami with Nigou, and couldn't help but to prolong the experience.

Kagami quivered beside him, swallowing lowly.

"I'll…" Kagami began. Kuroko's ear cocked towards Kagami's voice, anticipating something good. "I'll… I'll do whatever it is you want, Kuroko! So, just…" he tried to piece together.

Kuroko paused.

"… Anything?" Kagami nodded vigorously. "Then… would you go as far as spending your whole day playing and feeding dogs at an animal shelter?" he tested.

"Yes, yes! Anything!" Kagami quickly rebutted as Kuroko peered at him at the corner of his eye.

Kuroko smiled. "Please massage my feet after practice tomorrow." As he began to stand to his feet he was abruptly lifted by the hips and then promptly plopped into Kagami's spot, his heart pattering rapidly. The red-head sighed with relief, as he leaned back and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Thanks… Kuroko," Kagami breathed. The blue-haired blinked at him unable to answer with his heart near cardiac arrest, but just opened his book in response when he felt his hand tugged to someone's side. Kagami looked away, the tips of his ears beet red.

Kuroko smiled again, bringing the book closer.

"You also owe me a milkshake."

**XXXX**

Crunch, crunch, crunch. The repeated onomatopoeia was making him go nuts. Every plunge of a salted chip or cheese-flavored puff plopped into Murasakibara's mouth was going to drive him to an unnecessary outburst; that would be very unprofessional on his part.

Murasakibara stuffed his mouth with his next batch of chips, his eyes glued onto the screen. "Mido-chin," he spoke with a full mouth. Midorima frowned but answered, nonetheless.

"What, nanodayo?" He pushed at his glasses.

Murasakibara swallowed, crumbs decorating his lips. "This movie is poorly done, right?" he droned, digging for some more. Midorima fought the urge to cringe at how unsightly his team member looked.

"It could've been done better, I suppose," he agreed, steering his eyes away, although it didn't lessen the sound effects any less. He gritted his teeth in irritation. "Murasakibara, don't you think your intake of salt is detrimental to your health? Kagami is worse off, but he makes up for it during practice."

The purple-haired hummed in thought. "Really? This is little compared to how much I had before," he explained as he munched. "Aka-chin had taken away most of the Maiubo I won from a sweepstakes, and now he's monitoring how much I eat."

"He spoils you too much," the green-haired muttered to himself. "Luckily, Oha-Asa aids me yet again. Here"-he lent out a pack of face wipe-"something to clean your face with. It's unbecoming of an idol."

Murasakibara accepted it into his hands, laying it on the arm rest. "Thanks, Mido-chin."

Midorima harrumphed, wondering if the taller male would actually use what he had gifted him.

Only when Murasakibara finished the whole bag did he finally decide to use it. Once he finished some chips or gulped down some candies, he would grab another and clean around his lips. This pattern persisted until his bag of snacks was empty, and Murasakibara had lolled to sleep with headphones blasting into his ears.

Midorima wondered how anyone could fall asleep listening to such commotion. Since they were nearly back, he decided to take a wink himself, but found that this wasn't quite possible.

Murasakibara's head had fallen upon his shoulder, his drool tracking down his sweater as he snored loudly by his ear. He sighed, rubbing at his temples. "Oi, Murasakibara." He shook his shoulder, but the man barely stirred.

He could faintly feel his eyebrow twitch with annoyance. "Murasakibara!" he seethed. His team member snuggled even closer for comfort. He sighed and grabbed a few wipes, swiping the drool from his sweater, and Murasakibara's mouth.

This was a limited version from his favorite brand of clothing; Murasakibara would have to pay accordingly.

**XXXX**

Akashi had a peaceful nap. There were no disturbances and the ride had gone smoothly. Before he had known it, the flight was over and they were all retrieving the suitcases stashed above their heads. "Haaah," Alexandra exhaled as she popped a few of her bones. "That was a good nap. Oh, thanks, Seijuuro," she thanked as he handed her suitcase over.

"It was nothing," he waved off, as they began to walk near the front. As they emerged from the door that separated first class and no class, he could already see some fans waiting by the entrance to take a few pictures with them.

Alexandra giggled beside him. "The boys don't look like they're up to talking with a few girls right now."

Akashi looked up, and most if not all of them looked groggy or displeased. He smiled. "They'll have to smile for the cameras because that's what an idol does."

His manager winked at him. "Knew you'd say that."

As the boys met with the girls and chatted, Akashi could immediately see how his team members changed their attitudes to please the fans; he couldn't help the gladness he felt at having such a capable group even if he wanted to.

When the girls were appeased and had gone back to their families, they grew back to their previous moods and tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible. At times like these, they wished they had the ability to disappear just as Kuroko did.

Akashi surveyed them all.

Kagami and Aomine looked as if they just witnessed a murdering and Midorima and Murasakibara looked to be ready to kill for some sleep. Kise and Kuroko were their usual selves on the other hand. He had planned to do a bit of a warm-up before doing some practices the next day since all they had been doing the past week was relax, but he guessed he could revoke it.

He could see that his team members weren't up for anything too strenuous tonight.

"Hmm, they don't seem too eager for practice," Alexandra commented. "Are you still going to do the warm-up?"

Akashi chuckled. "I'm not that heartless. I'll annul it."

Alexandra smiled as she tugged him to her breasts and repeatedly kissed his head. "Aww, Seijuuro, you're so caring of your group members! It makes me want to kiss somebody!"

He lay limp in her arms as the others glanced behind them to see what was taking them.

"Alexandra, you're causing a scene," he notified her, as she froze and slowly unwound her arms.

"Ah, sorry."

He shook his head. "It's nothing. We should get going."

The others followed suit.

As they walked in front of her, she couldn't help but wonder how much they had grown these past years. They were all standing together as a team, and they all got along so well, almost as if they had a telepathic way of communication.

They had come so far, and had achieved so much within two years. She was proud of her boys. "Aaaall right! Taiga, make us some nabe when we get back!" she shouted as she raced forward to wrap an arm around his shoulder.

"Alex!" he gasped.

"That's perfect, 'cause I'm starving," Aomine yawned.

Kuroko smiled up at the red-head. "I would like some nabe too, Kagami-kun."

"Can you carve those radishes like roses again?" Kise asked exuberantly.

"Of course you'd want them like roses, Kise-chin," Murasakibara commented lazily as he sucked on his lollipop.

Midorima pushed at his glasses. "Radishes offer many healthy and nutritional benefits. You should eat many to balance your diet."

"Shintarou's right. Taiga, add lots of radishes. _Lots,_" Akashi emphasized.

Aomine groaned. "I want meat, though."

"Hey, I didn't agree to anything yet!" Kagami brought to mind.

"I like my noodles extra soft, Kaga-chin," the purple-haired requested as he lowered near Kagami's ear.

Kagami bristled. "Don't any of you listen to me?!"

* * *

Anthophobia- the fear of flowers

Aviophobia- the fear of flying... er, planes. I forgot :x

Pleave leave a review if you enjoyed!~


	3. Let Me Whisper in Yo Ear

Chapter 3:

**Let Me Whisper in Yo Ear**

"One, two, three, four…" Takao, their dance instructor, counted off as the song persisted. He smiled to himself, as he crossed his arms and nodded to the beat of the music. The guys were finally in sync; so much so that even the squeaks of their shoes echoed the other's.

He beamed at them all as the song finished and they struck their own poses. The raven-haired clapped his hands. "That was great! You guys were together," he praised. He glanced over at Kuroko, who was wiping his nose with the upper hem of his shirt. "I see you've improved on the bridge, Kuroko."

The blue-haired bowed his head. "It was all thanks to you, Takao-kun."

"Nah, I didn't do anything!" Takao disagreed. Kuroko faintly smiled, knowing that the man appreciated the flattery. The choreographer glanced at his watch, quirking his lips. "All right… since the dance went well, I'll give you guys ten minutes," he smiled as he situated hands on his hips.

His students nodded in understanding.

The group members dispersed, grabbing for their water bottles and wiping at their brows. Kise sighed as he crumpled onto the sleek floor, leaning on his hands. He cocked his head in Midorima's direction, the green-haired still perfecting some of his moves. He giggled. "Midorimacchi is such a workaholic," he commented. His group members steered their eyes over at Midorima. "He always practices, even when it's break-time."

"It shows his devotion towards work. You should all follow in his footsteps," Akashi rebutted, sipping on his water bottle.

"Eh!?" the blonde exclaimed. "But wouldn't that be a problem? Kurokocchi would collapse again!"

"I remember that; when Kuro-chin fainted for the first time." Murasakibara planted a finger on his chin, his eyes traveling towards the ceiling in recollection. He continued to suck on the pink lollipop he'd been saving throughout the practice.

Akashi hummed in remembrance. "Ah, the incident from four years ago."

Kagami chuckled, draping a towel over his shoulder. "Heh, weren't you crying, Kise?" he mocked as he supported his arm on a knee.

"Of course I was! I didn't know if Kurokocchi would ever get up again!"

Kuroko frowned. "Can we please drop this conversation?" he pleaded with slight annoyance.

Aomine smirked at the red-head, as he laid his head atop Kuroko's lap. "Don't act so high and mighty, Kagami. You were crying too," he cared to remind.

Kagami instantly bristled, his cheeks blooming a shade of red. "Shut up, Cheese Boy!"

The blue-haired immediately picked himself from Kuroko's thighs and crashed his forehead against Kagami's. The red-head was unaffected by the violence, as was usual. "That was years ago, bastard! Don't bring up the past!" Aomine howled.

"Ah! Are you talking about that cheese commercial you were in, Aominecchi?" Kise asked, as he clapped his hands exuberantly.

"I have the video right here," Kuroko informed, holding his phone up for the others to see as the video loaded and panned in on a girl eating a sandwich with too much cheese to be considered normal.

"Oi! Tetsu, you asshole!"

"Oh, that's Momocchi! She was so cute!" the blonde squealed, as he and other members closed in around Kuroko to watch the video. "There goes Aominecchi now!"

A dark-skinned boy approximately the age of nine strode into the scene, brimming with confidence, as a poorly engineered rap beat started to play. On cue, the boy dropped to his knees, beginning a cheesy verse of rap directed toward the girl. When the pink-haired young actress offered her sandwich, the boy's eyes filled with stars. The group members attempted to choke back their laughter, but were failing immensely.

"Y-you were… serenading to the _cheese?_" Kise snickered, hiding his amusement behind a hand.

Aomine growled with fists at his side. "Fuck you, Kise!"

"Hey, what're all of you guys laughing at?" Takao asked with an inquiring eyebrow. Kagami shoved the phone to his face as he guffawed and shook throughout.

Takao scrunched his face at the screen as the commercial began to play. As it progressed, his expression began to lift, and by the end of the video, his reaction was akin to that of the rest of the group, if not more exaggerated. He pounded the floor with his fist, tears collecting at the corner of his eye. "W-will you be the cheese to my cracker?" Takao recited shakily.

Aomine snarled lowly, as he glared at the chortling Kagami. "At least I don't wear women's lingerie," he hissed out, pointedly looking at the red-head. Kagami abruptly froze in his laughter on the floor, the back of his neck feeling intensely hot.

"You bastard!" He stood to his feet, pulling Aomine by the collar. "You _dared_ me to do it!" He felt a tug at his sleeve, momentarily halting his aggressive shaking of Aomine's body. "What is it, Kuroko?"

The blue-haired wore the placid expression he always adorned on his face. "Kagami-kun, how come I wasn't informed of this till now?"

"Like hell I would tell you something like this!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Takao interrupted before an argument could begin. Having calmed himself down, he was finally able to process a few words. He swiped at a falling tear. "Where did you get the lingerie from?"

"Ah, they were my sister's!" Kise piped up.

The group members stared at him in disbelief, an awkward silence falling upon them. He blinked in confusion, but once the dawning set in, he immediately waved his arms in dismissal. "No, no! It's not what you think! I had accidentally switched my suitcase with one of my sisters' when I had come back from winter vacation!"

"S-see? Kise's the one who keeps his sisters' underwear! He even went skinny-dipping in the lake outside the dorms!" Kagami revealed, pointing an accusing finger.

Kise jumped back at the unraveling of one of his deepest secrets. "Kagamicchi! How could you? We all promised to never speak of those dares!" he cried, clinging onto the red-head's shirt.

Kuroko stared at him in disdain. "I will never be able to relax at that lake ever again," he murmured. Kise gasped, crawling towards Kuroko and pulling at his ankles.

"No, Kurokocchi! Don't think that way!" he pleaded earnestly. Kuroko ignored him. "Fine! If it's that way, then Midorimacchi stashes erotica books under his bed!"

All eyes were shifted over to Midorima, who had been eavesdropping on the entire conversation. His face began to burn instantly as he stomped his way over. "I-I-I told you that those were lucky items!" he shrieked.

"Pft…" Takao covered his mouth; Midorima glared at him. The brunette promptly strode over to the taller one, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Shin-chan, you were caught red-handed. Just admit it." The raven-head bit at his lip, trying to quiet his bubbling laughter.

Midorima harrumphed, turning his face away. "Well… since we're admitting oddities within the group"-he pushed at his glasses-"then Murasakibara's love poems for Maiubo are what I find the oddest."

The purple-haired dropped the lollipop he had lovingly been suckling on, the hard candy breaking to pieces from the impact. "Mido-chin, you promised to keep that a secret. _I won't forgive you,_" he threatened, eyes narrowed dangerously. "I may write about snacks, but Kuro-chin's the one who has a collection of all our sleeping faces in an album."

Kuroko frowned, clearly displeased. "Murasakibara-kun…" he mumbled softly.

"Ne, Kurokocchi, you wouldn't do something that creepy, would you?" Kise questioned innocently.

The blue-haired glanced up at the taller male, his eyes steely and cold. "How did you find that album?" he rumbled, standing toe to toe with the purple-haired, albeit the fact that he was lacking in the height department.

"You mean to tell me it's true?!" Kagami squawked with incredulity.

Words flew left and right.

Kagami was terrified of how many pictures Kuroko could've taken, given the fact that they were roommates, while Kise was worrying about a different matter altogether.

"Kurokocchi, did I look good while I was sleeping?"

"I wouldn't know. I never took a single picture of your face."

"So mean!"

Aomine was still furious about his blast from the past, and was muttering murder below his breath, while Murasakibara and Midorima were glaring daggers at the other with Takao near fainting from laughing so much.

Akashi had had enough.

He had been sitting in his spot for the duration this whole tirade had maintained itself, amused yet irritated; his irritation had won out in the end. He glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"Everyone," he disrupted, leaving no room for argument. His group members immediately grew silent, driving their eyes onto their leader. "You all seem to have _lots_ of spare time on your hands." He glowered at each of them. "Starting tomorrow, our practice hours will double."

"Aww," Murasakibara and Kise booed synonymously.

His eyes grew to slits. "Shall I triple it?" he challenged.

The two immediately vetoed it with a shake of their heads. He smiled. "Good. Kazunari," he addressed, "I believe it has far exceeded ten minutes. We should continue."

"Ah, then-"

Alexandra burst through the door, carrying a phone in her hand. "Sorry to interrupt!"

The red-head sighed exasperatedly, closing his eyes to rid him of some of his boiling stress. "No, it's fine. What's the matter, Alexandra?" he asked.

She grinned. "You guys know Nijimura Shuuzou, the director," she explained, scrolling through her phone rapidly.

"What about him?" Kagami inquired, chugging on his water bottle.

"Well, he was gracious enough to send me something from his movie shooting, and I think you'll all find it interesting." She smirked, an evil glint in her eye.

Everyone gathered around her figure, peering at the phone as it began to play. The screen was complete and utter darkness, but after a few seconds, it faded to a dressing room, the camera seemingly planted at the corner of a mirror.

"Huh? Is that-" Kise trailed off, pointing at the lone individual in the room. They all gawked at the screen.

A familiar red-head was residing on the couch, yawning from fatigue. He stood to his feet and began to peruse through costumes hung neatly in a row at the far end of the room. When he found a certain item stashed between the clothes, he cocked his head in wonderment.

He traipsed over to the mirror, unbeknownst to the fact that he was being taped, swiftly placing brown cat ears atop his head. He chuckled at himself in the mirror, but immediately grew rigid when some of his senses returned. After some reluctance and a bit more of peeking at his reflection, he inwardly agreed and poised himself on the vanity.

He then promptly meowed at his reflection, softly pawing at his cheek, imitating that of a cat.

Once dawning arose in him, his face blew up in red as he lurched away from the mirror and exhaled. He then proceeded to rip the headband off, but remembered who he was, and set it down gently on the table instead.

The video subtly ended with blackness similar to its beginning.

The group stared with astonishment at their manager's phone, their thoughts echoing the other. _Was what they saw… real?_

Kagami was the first to break the silence. "A-Akashi actually seemed… _cute,_" he came to realize.

"Mm, very much so," Kuroko agreed.

Aomine shrugged. "Maybe a little bit."

"Are you kidding?! Akashicchi was so moe-moe!" Kise squealed, pulling at his blonde locks.

Murasakibara unwrapped another lollipop from his pocket, a back-up in case his previous one was somehow discarded. He popped the candy into his mouth. "Aka-chin was very cute," he smiled warmly.

"I admit… y-you were adorable, Akashi." Midorima swerved his face away, blocking his expression with a taped hand.

Takao chuckled, encircling Akashi's shoulders. "That's right, Akashi! Let out your inner dere-dere!" he cheered, but finding that there was no response, he glanced down at his kohai. "Akashi?"

"Alexandra…" the red-head called out.

The manager glanced at the faintly quivering boy. "What's up, Seijuuro?"

He lent out his hand. "May I see your phone?"

Her blonde eyebrows rose. "Oh, sure; here." She placed her phone into his hand, a smile adorning her face.

Akashi raised it to his face as if to assess something, playing the video once again, as he watched by himself.

The phone was promptly snapped in half, falling to the floor with nary a glance by the offender. "Ah, my phone!" Alexandra exclaimed, going to her knees to pick up the remaining pieces. Akashi looked down upon her, a pair of scissors winking from the light.

"Can we continue with our practice… Alexandra?"

She eyed the scissors in his pale hands, gulping as she did, and nodded.

Everyone speedily backpedaled when Akashi strode by, knowing that they couldn't very well defy the red-head when his cutting instruments were introduced.

The practice resumed and nobody asked questions.

* * *

If you guys want, you can suggest some ideas for me to try!~ What kind of situation would you want to see these boys in?

Please leave a review, and I will see you in the next update :)


	4. The Seven Miracles

Chapter 4:

**The Seven Miracles**

When she had first met them, they all gawked; at her boobs, no less- especially that one Aomine. Fortunately, he had the common sense to steer his eyes away when she had begun to speak.

"Hi, boys. My name is Alexandra Garcia," she had greeted gleefully, "and from today onwards, I'm your official manager."

When they had nodded their heads, she had been taken aback.

For a novice group of children, they had taken the news extremely well. None of them had made any complaints nor broken into a frenzy of ecstatic outbursts. She smiled. _Very professional, _she praised inwardly.

"Hello." A petite, red-headed boy lent his hand out for her to shake. "I'm sure you've read up all about me. I'm Akashi Seijuuro, the appointed leader."

She took his hand in hers. "Wow, you're pretty polite for a fourteen-year-old," she commented.

He eyed her carefully. "I'll take that as a compliment," he spoke with certain warning, striding back to his spot in their assorted line.

She forced herself to smile, finding it hard not to cringe under his steely gaze. The manager took note that his eyes were not of symmetrical color, one dark red and the other a bright gold. Alexandra cleared her throat, hoping against hope that it would also clear up the silence. Fortunately for her, it did.

A short, blue-haired boy bowed beside her. She had to double-take to confirm if what she was seeing was an apparition of sorts. "It is nice to finally meet you, Alexandra-san. I'll be in your care."

"A-ah, you're Kuroko Tetsuya, right?" He smiled the tiniest amount at being acknowledged, and stepped back to his spot. "Were you… there before?

"I have been here from the start," he answered punctually. She raised an eyebrow in incredulity.

From what she could remember, he had been labeled as the "boy without a presence" due to his uncanny ability of disappearing. She confirmed that this was true.

"All right," she huffed, planting hands on her hips as she eyed them all individually. "Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?"

They had all done as been requested. She had asked questions, and they in return, most having been about her previous occupations. "I was part of a girl group in my prime, and was a judge for a dance competition after we had disbanded," she had answered. The blonde had a feeling that Aomine had hoped she was a porn star of some sort, and had almost laughed when he pouted with disappointment. "But enough about me. Show me what all of you have got."

Without delay, the boys had set to work, plugging in their own personal radios, boom boxes or phones, clearly used to training by themselves and knowing what their next, exact move would be.

She frowned at their interactions, or the lack thereof. The blonde couldn't help but feel that the boys were distant, and that there was some sort of tension in the air. She cursed herself for not having noticed it before.

They were all glaring at the other, and had nothing but competition engraved in their eyes. Each of them was standing at their own corners or walls, no sign of teamwork in the way they crossed their arms or set their lips. She could clearly see that they were set apart by their own raging talents; that they were all wary of who would take the spotlight from their clutches.

Kagami was the first to step up. If her memory served her right, he specialized in rapping as well as singing; a fresh face in the industry, having never signed a contract of any sort till now.

When the song had begun, he visibly showed that he was a capable idol with his rapping and vocals. He even went as far as adding a few dance moves to accentuate the story of his lyrics, his passion peaking through what he performed. She immediately deemed him as someone with very high potential.

Aomine on the other hand was exuding a sturdy cockiness, much colder than Kagami's warm one. _Pretty egotistic for someone who started out with a cheese commercial, _she thought jokingly.

Once the beat had begun, the reason was clear.

She found that he was gifted in the art of fast words, just as Kagami was. But the more he continued to rap and spit his words quickly, the more she could see that Kagami couldn't hold a candle to what Aomine could do. Fortunately, what Kagami couldn't surpass with rap, he could make up for with his singing, in which Aomine wasn't as skilled in. All the same, she believed Aomine held as much potential, if not more so, as the red-head did.

Next had been Midorima who brought with him his tenor vocals, and had sung an Italian song. She had been more than impressed with his performance, making her go as far as dabbing tears from her eyes. The green-haired showed emotion in what he sang and obviously knew what to do when it came to raising the roof and how to lower it back to a whisper. She guessed it must have been from the many broadways he performed in as a child. Unfortunately, he wasn't as gifted in his dancing since singing had always been his forte.

Unlike the previous boy, Kise, a famous model even _she_ heard the name of, demonstrated that he was very flexible when it came to busting a move, swaying his hips, or pop-locking. His creativity towards dancing was boundless, and the way he undulated or let his body do the talking made her feel slightly envious.

While his dancing made her applaud tremendously, his singing did not.

His singing had been superb, but she had heard no originality from what he performed. Each song she requested, he executed, but not without copying the original owner's tone; she quickly grew bored with his assortment.

She vowed that she would help the blonde find his own uniqueness.

Then there were Murasakibara and Akashi, boys along with Kise, who had served the media reaching back to their childhoods. Murasakibara, ever since a toddler, had been a cast of a sitcom and had performed for this show most of his life. The sitcom having ended, he began to cast within movies, and had auditioned for the boy group to broaden his horizons.

When he sang, she couldn't help but think of angels. She wouldn't lie; she had immediately judged him upon his unkempt appearance, with crumbs ornamenting his face and the bag of snacks dangling from his wrist, and thought he was a good-for-nothing. Even his dance movements were beatific in their fluid movements.

His only downfall was that he lacked passion in what he did, unlike the rest before him. _It was a shame since he had such natural talent, _she thought. She quirked her lips, conjuring up ways that she could convince him that being an idol was fun, but was interrupted in her reverie when Akashi strode into the scene.

This one, she reckoned, had an elegant arrogance about him. She guessed it was to be expected from someone who had always played tragic roles in movies, but thought it to be a theory. The blonde knew of many actors and actresses who had bubbly personalities albeit the fact that their movie roles were their opposites.

When the red-head had begun his song, she was immediately reminded of sakura blossoms. His singing was very experienced; she could tell he had been through lots of strenuous lessons to get this far. His dance mirrored that of his singing, and he excelled in both, displaying emotion and passion in what he did. But while he was great in what he showed, she found that he was almost too perfect.

He was structured, she came to realize.

Alexandra was willing to bet that if he were asked to do an impromptu performance, he wouldn't be able to do it unless accompanied by a musical sheet.

Then, there was one.

The blue-haired boy took his spot in front of her as he laid his phone upon the floor.

"Tetsuya, is it? You don't mind me calling you by your first name, do you?" she inquired innocently.

He bowed his head at her. "Please call me whatever you please, Alexandra-san."

She nodded in understanding, and gestured for him to begin. He exhaled softly, as she dropped her chin on the back of her palms.

As the song loaded, she contradicted herself within her own mind. She had always prided herself in her ability to see talent by just a glance, but this boy was an odd one. She couldn't get a reading on him no matter how hard she squinted.

The song began to play, and immediately, it struck her that Kuroko was very talented. Just as Kagami had never taken lessons, the blue-haired was certainly very gifted. But while he delivered with good vocal control and dance movements, she felt that he held no presence on the floor.

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Stop."

Kuroko immediately froze in place, worry plainly etched in his aquamarine eyes.

The boys stared as if they knew this would happen, some shaking their heads and some just staring with profound pity.

"Aomine, step forward," she beckoned with a finger.

He jolted from his place on the wall, obvious distaste in his eyes as he stood beside Kuroko. "Yeah?" he sighed.

Alexandra closed her eyes, releasing a breath. She was really going to have to fix these boys' attitudes; clearly she had to make them bond somehow.

"Sing a duet."

Aomine raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Ah?"

"You heard me, Daiki. Sing with Tetsuya." She gestured towards the silent boy at his side.

The dark-haired remained quiet, his lips drawing to a thin line, as he pondered his situation. Alexandra merely smirked at him, a silent challenge.

"Fine, whatever," he growled with finality, glaring at the blue-haired who seemed unperturbed by it. "Start the song."

Kuroko pressed play as the members watched without a word.

A piano introductory flooded their ears, as Kuroko's soft hums accompanied it. Aomine tapped his foot experimentally, and when his part came up, he sang with hesitancy and continuously faltered.

Alexandra only smiled. It was to be expected since all the songs he had ever sung were fast and upbeat in the past, unlike this soft and slow ballad.

She crossed her fingers for Kuroko's upcoming part.

Aomine glanced at the blue-haired boy with slight apprehension, but Alexandra just smiled. "Sing, Tetsuya," she whispered lowly.

When Kuroko began, the audience was silenced with shock.

Aomine had raised his eyebrows in surprise, eyeing his duet partner with disbelief.

The blend of their voices was in harmony, but their individual sounds were palpable. It was just as Alexandra anticipated.

The room had filled with applause almost instantly once the song had finished, many of the group members approaching the two and clapping them on the back.

"Wow, Kurokocchi! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Kise exclaimed, shaking the shorter boy's hands in his.

Kuroko tilted his head in wonder. "Kuroko… -cchi?"

The blonde nodded his head. "I add –cchi to the names of those I respect!"

"Please stop," Kuroko immediately declined.

"Aww! How mean!"

"Kuro-chin, that was good. Here, have this." Murasakibara lent out a bag of chips, in which Kuroko willingly held. He knew how the purple-haired hated sharing; Kuroko felt warmth well in his stomach.

He bowed his head. "Thank you very much, Murasakibara-kun."

The giant just licked his lollipop with a shake of his head.

"That was passable," Midorima admitted. "Even for you, Aomine."

The blue-haired instantly rounded up on the bespectacled boy, grabbing for his shirt. "What the hell are you trying to get at?" he growled imminently.

Midorima sighed, plucking the tan fingers off. "It was a compliment."

"It sure as hell didn't sound like it!"

"Now, now, let's not fight, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi!" Kise tried to calm.

"Don't call me that girly name!" the blue-haired shrieked.

Midorima pushed at his glasses. "Midorima is fine."

"Yeah, Kise-chin. It'll sound like we're girls," Murasakibara added.

"Geez, you guys are so mean!"

Kuroko smiled at the spectacle as he ripped his bag open and looked at a chip appreciatively.

"Hey."

He looked up.

"C-can I have some?" his red-headed roommate stuttered.

Kuroko stared at him, watching sweat form on his brow. He stashed the chip into his mouth. "No."

"What!" Kagami balked. "Why not?!"

"Please get your own, Kagami-kun."

The red-head opened his mouth to rebut, but thought better of it and leaned his back against the wall. He sighed. "You…" He scratched at his hair, shifting his eyes to the floor. "You… did good... I guess." The taller of the two shrugged.

Kuroko peered up at him, his eyes widening to find a fist held up for him, causing him to smile. He chewed on another chip. "Was I good or was I not? Please decide," he mocked.

"Shut the hell up! Y-you know what I meant," Kagami gritted through his teeth.

"No, I don't know what you mean," the blue-haired continued to taunt.

Kagami rubbed at his face rapidly, feeling his face redden with heat. "You were good, damn it! So… just fist-bump me already..." he urged, pushing his fist closer to his roommate's face.

Kuroko stared at the knuckles, a smile slowly forming on his lips. "Thank you," he whispered as he reciprocated Kagami's fist, a faint blush brightening his cheeks.

Alexandra smirked as the two shared the chips, awkwardly standing apart from their other group members, who were currently in a heated argument about nicknames. "What a lively group," she spoke to herself. "Never would've thought they'd get along so well…"

"You noticed it too," a voice interrupted.

She jolted and spun to see the leader of the group, mismatched eyes boring into her, and demanding an answer. Alexandra raised an eyebrow. "Too?" she questioned. "You knew, Seijuuro?"

The red-head closed his eyes in silent confirmation.

She frowned. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"For the record, you didn't tell anyone either. You merely confirmed it for yourself," he brought to mind. "I'm sure that Tetsuya doesn't even know what his capabilities are himself."

The blonde grinned, crossing her arms. "Hey, you're not too bad, figuring it out on your own. You may just have what it takes to lead these boys."

Akashi smiled, and it was a genuine one, she noticed. "I'm glad you think so."

Alexandra sighed, massaging at her temples. "It's good that we see eye to eye, but… his skill is a double-edged sword."

The fourteen-year-old nodded in understanding.

"He sings well, but he has no presence on the stage," she explained. "He's _that _type of singer; the kind to accentuate the voice of others. While this may benefit the others, it won't do the same for Tetsuya. He'll quickly become invisible when the rest of you begin to shine."

"I'm aware," Akashi answered, watching his group dawdle around and begin to finally show their true personalities. "Tetsuya will need to find his own style; one that won't have to rely on others."

The manager inwardly agreed, driving her eyes over to Akashi's. She was astonished to find a bit of worry within them, causing her to unconsciously grab for his body and squeeze him to her bosom. "Don't you worry, Seijuuro!" she promised. "That's what I'm here for!"

"Alex-" he began.

"I'll help all of you," she pointed at the other boys, currently watching their leader being suffocated, "improve on whatever it is you need enhancement on."

Kuroko raised his hand. "Alexandra-san."

"Hmm?"

"I think Aka-chin is dead," Murasakibara spoke through a mouthful of snacks.

Alexandra glanced down, and saw that the boy was very close to passing out. She giggled. "Ah, sorry, Seijuuro. I got kinda excited, I won't do it again!" She released him, Kagami catching their leader before he hit the floor.

She clapped her hands together in realization, Akashi's heaving body completely forgotten. "Well, unfortunately, I'll have to be leaving"-the blonde checked at her watch-"I have manager duties. I'll see you boys again on Monday!"

Immediately, she bounded over to Kagami, and in one swift pull, had smacked their lips together. The red-head froze under her touch, Akashi's body falling from his clutches and smacking to the floor. The other members stared with as much awe as Kagami felt.

"I'll see ya, boys," she chirped.

And that was her first meeting with the Seven Miracles.

* * *

There will be similar chapters that take place in the past :D I'm not exactly sure how I can transition into it, but I don't think I did badly with this chapter. Please leave me a review if you liked it! They're greatly appreciated!~


	5. Wan, Nya, Bun, Jii

Author's Note: Lemme take a minute of your time to say thank-you to all of you for putting this in either your favorites or alerts and leaving reviews! Though it may seem small, it really motivates me to continue! A thank-you to AspergianStoryteller and a guest for leaving reviews!~

To AspergianStoryteller: There will definitely be some sort of cross-dressing involved in this story, but I am not quite sure about Quidditch. I'm not really a fan of Harry Potter and am not too familiar with the concepts of the game, so I probably won't be able to spin something too great on it v.v I apologize DX But, cross-dressing it is :D

To the Guest: I have already decided the couples placed throughout this fic, but unfortunately, AkaKuro is not one of them x.x I APOLOGIZE GREATLY (cries) BUT, I will make sure to have some AkaKuro moments even if they are not an official couple :D

* * *

Chapter 5:

**Wan, Nya, Bun, Jii**

Takao watched his students rehearse to their new single, relieved that he didn't have to do any further teaching than this. The only unfortunate thing was that he had to create a dance for six instead of seven since Akashi was away at a movie shooting for the week.

He had to quickly recreate it when the red-head was immediately shipped off to a set in America on short notice. The music video was due to be finished within a few days, and the boys had to quickly learn something new. Takao felt awful, of course, but was glad that they were holding up just fine.

That is, most of them were. He watched as Midorima executed the dance movements, but on more than one occasion, missed a beat or nearly slipped. He raised an eyebrow in wondering, clapping his hands to grab their attention. "Break-time!" he hollered with two hands cupped around his mouth.

The boys nodded in understanding and immediately took off to wipe their sweat and replenish themselves, all except one. He approached the horoscope-obsessed male. "Shin-chan," he began, patting his shoulder, "are you all right?"

Midorima pushed on his glasses with taped fingers, suddenly wobbling on his feet as he turned. Takao quickly made a grab for his big frame, steadying the man onto his feet. "Shin-chan!" the brunette exclaimed in surprise.

"I-I'm fine. What would make you say otherwise?" the green-haired insisted, releasing himself from Takao's grip.

"But Midorimacchi, you almost colla-" Kise began.

"I don't need your input, Kise," Midorima interrupted, raising a hand to stop him; the blonde quirked his lips to the side in dissatisfaction.

"Heh, you _do_ seem more touchy than usual," Kagami teased.

Midorima harrumphed. "I do _not."_

Aomine chuckled, wiping his brow with a swipe of his arm. "Not able to get rid of your frustrations, Midorima?"

The green-haired sighed. "Perhaps."

The blue-haired suddenly ejected water from his mouth, the bottle falling from his clutches. He pointed an accusatory finger. "Y-you're shittin' me, right?" Midorima frowned at the crass language. "I mean, don't'cha got a room to yourself?" Aomine shook his head in disappointment, wrapping an arm around Midorima's shoulders. He smirked. "Tell ya what- all ya gotta do is get a magazine and wan-"

"Aominecchi! That's _not _the type of frustration Midorimacchi was talking about!" Kise instantly intervened, wrapping a hand around the taller male's mouth.

"We're not all like _you,_ Aomine-kun," Kuroko brought to mind, sipping on some juice.

Aomine voiced his dissatisfaction, but the words were muffled with Kise's hands. "Ouch!" Kise swiftly released the porn-addict from his clutches, holding onto his throbbing hand. "Why would you bite me?!"

"Shut up."

While the two quarreled over hand-biting, the discussion was continued off with the other members. Murasakibara blew a gum bubble, said bubble popping once it was filled. He peeled the gum from his lips, placing it back into his mouth. "What's," he spoke while chewing, "got you up the wall, Mido-chin?"

Midorima paused, seeming to ponder whether he should say what had been plaguing his sleep-deprived mind or not. "Well…" The members looked on in curiosity. "I-If I tell you, be professional about it."

"Of course, Shin-chan! You can tell us!" Takao reassured, patting the taller man on the shoulder.

The green-haired pushed on his glasses in nervousness.

**XXXX**

They all gaped at something black and perched on a tree, licking its paw and watching them all closely beyond the window. Its piercing, golden eyes were curious as it continued to stare at them.

"Uh… Shin-chan," Takao began, biting his lip to halt the laughter threatening to bowl him over, "your disturber at night… it's a cat."

"I'm well aware that it's a _cat,_ Takao," Midorima half-growled.

"So Mido-chin's scared of cats?" Murasakibara asked innocently.

Midorima blushed to the tips of his ears, stomping his foot indignantly. "No! I-I was just never fond of them…" He looked away, adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat. "It's been there for nearly a week, and I can't, for the life of me, get rid of it."

"Aww, why would you want to get rid of it?" Kise pouted.

"Because every night, it paws at the window and meows incessantly," he sighed, crossing his arms. "Besides, black cats are a bad omen."

"I thought that only applies if you see it while walking at night or something." Kagami scratched at his hair in musing.

Kise snapped his fingers in realization, eyes bright. "Ah, but isn't it good luck if you own a black cat? So why don't you just take ca-"

"That's out of the question!" Midorima instantly vetoed.

Aomine smirked, leaning in too close for comfort. "Ya scared or something, Midorima?"

"O-of course not. Pets aren't allowed in the dorms," he quickly informed.

"Just hide it," Kuroko suggested, appearing by his side. Midorima involuntarily flinched away at the suddenness.

"Oi, Kuroko! Where did you get that dog?" the green-haired exclaimed, seeing that the blue-haired was hefting a Siberian husky, panting excessively.

"I found him at a park a few weeks ago."

"Aww, so cute! Can I hold him?" Kise asked, holding out his arms; the dog turned its face away almost instantly. The blonde's initial excitement quickly dwindled.

Murasakibara came closer, peering at the dog's face. "Arara, it kinda looks like somebody; it's irritating me for some reason."

"Ah, on closer inspection, it looks like Kuroko!" Takao observed, holding his chin in thought.

"Oh, shit! It does!" Aomine agreed, taking one of its paws into his hands. Kise cried next to him.

"It's just like Kurokocchi in every way," the blonde spoke bitterly. He shifted his eyes back to the cat, his tears immediately stopping when he saw that Kagami was pressed against the wall, almost as if paralyzed. "Kagamicchi, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing… I just… I like the wind from outside."

"I guess the wind _is_ pretty nice today," Kise smiled. "Oh, Kurokocchi! I have an idea! Why don't you try to scare the cat with…" he trailed off, scratching at his temple. "Uh, what's his name?"

Kuroko blinked a few times, looking at the dog in his hands. "Actually, I haven't come up with anything yet."

"Why don't we call it Nigou?" Takao proposed, pointing a finger as if in eureka. "'cause it kinda looks like you, so we'll call him Number Two."

"Mm, that sounds good," Kuroko conceded, turning towards Kagami who inevitably jolted. "Nigou, can you scare the cat away?"

Number Two barked in consent, Kuroko walking closer towards the window. Kagami visibly inched away, his eyes never straying from the dog, and praying to whatever deity was out there that it wouldn't notice him.

Unfortunately, Nigou _did_ notice him, barking at him gleefully. Stricken by immediate shock and not noticing that the window was right behind him, his legs caught onto the edge of it. His group members quickly made a grab for his legs, panic-stricken, as they tried to pull him back in.

"KUROKO!" he shrieked. "GET HIM OFF OF ME! G-G-GET THE DOG OFF!"

Nigou just barked on his chest with Kagami squealing in fright.

"Kurokocchi! Kagami might die! Get Nigou off of him!" Kise squawked.

"Ah, I would, but all of you are on top of me," Kuroko spoke with nonchalance.

"For crying out loud, Kuroko! If you knew your roommate was afraid of dogs, you shouldn't have brought it in!" Midorima huffed, yanking on Kagami's shirt.

Takao laughed. "But Shin-chan, aren't you afraid of cats?"

"Yeah, that's even stranger than being afraid of dogs," Murasakibara reminded.

"Haha, what a sissy!" Aomine jeered.

The cat took this opportunity of crisis to swipe a clawed paw on Kagami's cheek, everyone's movements stopping in shock.

When the red-head felt the blood ooze from the wound, he was quickly divested of his certain fatality as he was hauled back into the room, Kise screaming his head off about disinfecting the scratch for fear that the cat may have rabies.

Kagami and Kuroko were instantly asked to leave for Kagami's cut.

**XXXX**

Kise sighed, propping his chin onto his palms. "That didn't go too well." He blew at his bangs, lifting them from his forehead. "Now that Nigou is gone, how else can we drive the cat away?" he mumbled to himself.

"I've tried shooing at it, or throwing things out the window to drive its attention elsewhere, but none have seemed to work," Midorima disappointedly informed.

Kise pursed his lips, and jolted when he felt his phone vibrate with a continuous ringtone of Aomine's cheese rap. The blue-haired immediately perked up at the sound of it, rounding up on Kise. "Oi! What the hell? Why do you have that ringtone?!"

Kise raised his hands in a calming gesture. "Now, now, Aominecchi! This ringtone is only for weather reports," Kise assured.

"I don't care! Take it off, asshat," he hissed.

"Ah, I have an idea of how to get rid of the cat!" Kise suddenly burst out with, striding over to the window.

"Hey, don't change the subject."

Aomine was deftly ignored.

"All right…" Kise muttered to himself as he poised his phone in his hands so that it was in alignment with the cat's face. He made sure to be of considerable distance before he clicked the button on his phone as it imitated the sound of a camera. The cat didn't budge an inch. "Aww, it didn't work."

He felt himself swiftly tugged to the side by a very irritated Aomine. "What the fuck was that?! That was your plan? To take a picture of it?"

"No, no! I thought that the flash from my phone would scare it away… but it didn't work." He chuckled nervously.

Aomine scratched at his hair in frustration, shoving the blonde away. "I'm getting tired of this shit. I'll show ya how to get rid of it," he promised, taking hold of the branch, the cat eyeing him with warning. "Come here, you little shit." He reached out for the cat, said cat not bothered in the least and nonchalantly baring its claws.

"Uh, Aominecchi…" Kise began nervously.

"Shut up, Kise, I'm concentrating," he berated, stretching the farthest extent that he could.

He reached for the cat's tail, feeling victory well in his gut. He smirked. "Heh, I got him," he stated to the others. The cat being clearly displeased with this, scratched at Aomine's tan hand, his immediate reaction to recoil. "Ah! Fuck, you-" He made to grab for the cat once again, when his flailing immediately froze.

The others in the room stared in wonderment.

"What is it, Mine-chin?" Murasakibara asked.

"H-hurry… and bring me in… _slowly._"

"I thought you got the cat," Takao wondered, attempting to peer over the tan male's shoulder. Aomine cautiously eased himself away, the other members cocking their heads in question. "What's wro-"

Aomine yelped as his sweat pants caught onto a protruding branch of the tree, his destination stories below if not for the others quickly yanking on his legs. "PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP!" he repeatedly shrieked as he flailed in the air.

"Aominecchi! Why are you so… freaked out?" Kise strained to voice as he and the others began to haul the man back in.

"His pants are slipping off! Hurry and pull him in!" Midorima observed. Indeed, the gray sweat pants were inching farther and farther from Aomine's hips. "Aomine- would you stop moving so much?!"

Murasakibara crunched on the lollipop in his mouth, pulling along with the others when he heard the sound of buzzes. His brows knitted together. "Something sounds weird," he commented, peering out the window. There, flitting about in front of the cat was a bee the size of a tack. "Ah, Mine-chin," he drawled, "you're scared of bees. I forgot."

"I'M NOT FUCKING SCARED!" Aomine disagreed.

As if to contradict this, the bee circled above the blue-haired male's head.

His squeals of discomfort made his statement void.

Once they planted him back into the room and the hilarity died down, they all breathed a sigh of relief, shutting the window and ignoring the black cat for the time being.

It wasn't everyday that they had to save people from falling to their deaths; two was just pushing it. Aomine sat on the lone bed in the room, his posture rigid and his eyes devoid of fright but replaced with exhaustion.

Takao leaned against Midorima's desk, surveying the group. He covered his mouth with an involuntary, "pft," bursting out. "So… you're uh… scared of bees?"

"Shut up." Aomine trembled, attempting to bring out the malice from when he usually spoke, but was too spooked to fully achieve it.

**XXXX**

The members had no more ideas.

They had all sat around in silence but were unable to brainstorm much more. If and when they did, the attempts always failed, what with the cat continuously outsmarting them all. Takao had attempted to lure it in with yarn, cooing incessantly, but this wasn't any more effective than the others.

Kise groaned into the mattress he was currently stuffing his face in, drumming his legs against the blanket. "Murasakicchi! You're the only one who hasn't tried anything. Why don't you try offering it some candy?" he suggested, propping himself up by his elbows.

The purple-haired hummed in contemplation, as he trudged to where the window was. Pocketing some candy and chocolates he had in his pocket, he offered it with an open palm and held it there. "Here, cat," he urged monotonously.

The cat merely stared at him.

Murasakibara stuffed the candies back into his pocket. "Ah, guess he doesn't want it."

"ARE YOU EVEN TRYING?!" the four shouted in unison. Murasakibara just shrugged as another piece of candy was unwrapped.

"It's getting boring in here. I'm leaving. Good luck, Mido-chin," the tall male spoke around another lollipop, walking out of the room with a lazy wave. "Cats aren't _that_ scary."

"I-I told you that I wasn't scared of them!" Midorima cried.

**XXXX**

Eventually, Aomine and Kise left, finding the atmosphere sodden with silence. Midorima and Takao were left to deal with the nuisance behind the glass.

Midorima sighed, dropping onto his bed. He rubbed at his worn eyes. "As I thought, this would be a waste of time," he muttered to himself.

Takao chuckled, plopping down next to him as the bed bounced. "Well, it was interesting, to say the least!"

The green-haired sighed again as he glanced beyond the window, the black cat licking at its paw. "I must get rid of that cat before it begins to affect my work."

"Ahaha, but it already is…" he trailed off. Luckily, Midorima hadn't heard it. The two were engulfed in that familiar silence, Midorima eagle-eyeing the cat and Takao leaning on his arm for support.

Takao clapped his hands together in realization, Midorima turning his attention over at him. "I got an idea!" he smiled. "Since we don't want you collapsing from sleep-deprivation-"

"As if I would."

"- then why not just room with me till we find a solution?"

**XXXX**

Takao hadn't left him with much choice on the matter. He had tugged on his arm, and before he knew it, he was already being dragged to the raven's dorm room with nothing but the clothes on his back. He brought this up, but Takao had merely shrugged it off and told him that they'd grab some clothes for him when morning hit.

Takao's dorm room was the next building over, and seeing that it had been nighttime, Midorima found it reasonable to just stay put instead of having to run across the courtyard and riding up the elevator. Luckily, Takao had clothes sent from his hometown that hung off his frame so that Midorima could fit into it snuggly.

The sleeping arrangement was what had worried him though, knowing that Takao was a very unsettled sleeper. Since there was only one bed, they had to share it. He had to suffer through Takao's endless limb replacements before he grew too irritated, and decided to wrap his arms around Takao in order to keep him still.

It would work throughout the night and he would have no disturbances, but each morning, he would wake up to find Takao in unique poses, causing him to wonder how he had ended up in such a way.

But Takao had been fine with the whole setup, including the awkward heaps he'd end up rousing into, so Midorima's stay with him had gone without bruises.

Just as Midorima was beginning to settle into a daily routine, one that included Takao, Akashi had returned.

"Shintarou," his leader had asked during their break-time, "I don't mean to sound nosy, but I've been seeing you and Takao going back to his room each night."

The other members raised their heads in curiosity.

"Your relationships are your own business, but… you're not doing what I think you two are doing… _right_?" Akashi warned imminently; somewhere in their periphery, Aomine spewed water from his lips in surprise, Kagami's face the unfortunate target. An argument immediately ensued.

Midorima raised a quizzical eyebrow. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I assure you that I'm only sleeping in Takao's room because of a minor setback- it's not that I'm scared of anything," he coughed.

Akashi furrowed his brows in confusion. "If this was a minor setback, you wouldn't have bothered to spend a night in Takao's dorm room."

Midorima slightly tensed but fixed himself upright instantly. Akashi waited for the man to come up with something.

"Well," he sighed, "it would be best to show you…"

**XXXX**

"This… was your minor setback?" Akashi asked as he stared at the smug cat bathing itself with its tongue. Midorima hadn't been surprised to find it still perched on there.

"Unfortunately."

"Does it disturb you at night?"

"It does."

Akashi closed his eyes in understanding, unleashing a sigh from his lips. "Then leave this to me."

"We've done most everything, all ending up in failure, but you're welcome to try."

Akashi narrowed his eyes dangerously low at the cat, said cat returning it back just as fiercely. The red-haired remained unblinking, Midorima staring in confusion on the sidelines. "Akashi?"

The feline began to inch back, attempting to maintain its blasé fearlessness when Akashi's stare intensified even more, causing it to flash its claws. The red-head gritted his teeth in annoyance, finding the cat's crumbling defiance irritating. "_Leave,_" he hissed.

**XXXX**

"Oh, so he got rid of it?" Takao inquired during the stretches. "Haha, I wouldn't have expected less from him. But how? Did he use some kind of weird candy?"

Midorima swallowed as he touched his toes effortlessly. "He just… stared at it."

Takao gawked at him, awaiting the punch line, but none came. He waved his hand in dismissal. "No way! He couldn't have possibly intimidated the cat by his eyes alone… right?"

Midorima remained silent.

"_Right?_" he repeated. The raven gulped as he steered his eyes over to the band's leader, switching onto the next stretching pose. "What a scary leader," he chuckled to himself. He softly elbowed Midorima in the side. "But not scarier than a cat, right Shin-chan?"

"Shut your mouth."

Takao could only laugh.

* * *

I always tell myself that a chapter will be a drabble, but it always ends up being long v.v I apologize. I get carried away.

ALSO, big news! Next chapter is going to be a couple-based chapter. YAY!~ I've been excited to write one up. Who do you think the couple is? I'm curious to know ^-^ Please leave a kudos or a comment for this poor author!

P.S.,

Wan- Bark, woof; dog  
Nya- Meow; cat  
Bun- Buzz, bzz; bee  
Jii- the sound of a stare; onomatopoeic word in Japanese

Paalam na!~


	6. Kiss Me Thru the Phone

Chapter 6:

**Kiss Me Thru the Phone**

There went the vibration in his pocket again. The photographer instantly stilled, camera lying limp by her side. "What's wrong, Kasamatsu-san?"

Kasamatsu sighed, feeling irritation boil within him. "Nothing; it's just my phone. Can I put it down for now?"

"Sure," she smiled, scrolling through her camera.

"Sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it. I was going to let you off in a few more minutes anyway."

As he leaped off of the high chair and placed his guitar in its case, his phone vibrated again, jolting him and earning smiles and giggles from the workers. The raven quickly made a run for his dressing room in a state of humiliation where he found his makeup artist lounging about. "Oh, Kasamatsu-san, what's wrong? Your face is red."

The black-haired rubbed at his forehead, digging through his pocket and divesting himself of his phone. After typing in his simple password, the amount of text messages sent were enough to leave him gaping. He scrolled through all of them quickly, finding titles such as, "Going to the shoot!" "Break-time!" "Look at how pretty this sushi looks!~" Titles made by his clingy lover, Kise Ryouta.

"It's nothing." He disregarded with a wave of his hand. "I'm just on break."

His makeup artist hummed in thought, plopping into a seat. Meanwhile, he was trying to rid of all the messages sent throughout the day, finding that it was becoming taxing. He cursed his luck with phones.

Kasamatsu dropped onto the couch, muttering murder below his breath.

The blonde was pretty much a doting boyfriend; this texting habit of his had long transpired way before they even began to date. He'd told Kise many times to limit himself when it came to sending messages his way, but his words seemed to go through one ear and out the other.

"You would think he'd listen after all the smack downs I gave him," he mumbled.

The texting was harmless and all Kasamatsu had to do was either turn off his phone or put it on silent, but his manager had told him that just in case of emergencies when he wasn't around Kasamatsu, he'd have to at least leave it on vibrate if he ever called.

Today was one of those days.

He nearly dropped his phone when it vibrated yet again with none other than Kise informing him of his day. He narrowed his eyes and zeroed in on the title, feeling annoyance knocking on his cranium. "Drinking water after a hard day's work!" was the title with an attachment of a photo in which Kise was drenching himself underneath a fountain falling from a water bottle.

"That idiot! Sending this crap every day!" he hissed, his arm reeling back to throw the phone at the wall. Luckily, he regained his senses before he went through with it, or else his manager would throw another fit. This was his fifth phone after all.

If he _did _buy another phone, he contemplated whether to hand the number to Kise again.

He sighed.

"Kasamatsu-san, are you… okay?"

"Sorry. I'm just a little on edge, haha," he forcefully chuckled.

He was going to have to speak to Kise about this. And soon.

**XXXX**

The phone was promptly placed by his ear, that familiar ring tone flooding his ears as he awaited Kise's answer.

After a hard day's work, he was driven to his hotel and had readied himself for sleep, immediately going for his bed and fiddling with the remote. When he had gone through his phone out of boredom, he found new messages from Kise again and decided that he needed to fix this now.

Just a few more rings and-

"Oh! Kasamatsu-senpai! It's so rare to ge-"

"OI, KISE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SENDING MESSAGES?!" he shrieked into the phone, not caring an ounce if someone next door heard him or if Kise ended up going deaf. He could imagine the blonde leaning away from his phone right about now. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO HOLD BACK!?"

The line was silent as Kise waited for Kasamatsu to finish. Once he asserted that he was done, he spoke. "But Senpai, I thought you liked my texts." Kasamatsu could see him pouting in his mind's eye.

He raised one of his thick eyebrows. "When did I say this?"

"You _did,_ Senpai!" Kise insisted. "You said it during the fireworks festival last year! _Your text messages are something else,_" he impersonated Kasamatsu's voice. "That's what you said!"

"I meant that they were _too much!_" Kasamatsu rubbed at his temples in frustration. "Regardless of what I said, stop sending so much or else I'll block you from my phone completely."

"What! But why?"

"There are too many I have to delete, and they disrupt my work."

"You delete them!?" Kise exclaimed.

"If I kept all of them, there wouldn't be room for anything else, idiot," Kasamatsu huffed, the TV show completely forgotten.

"But I keep all of _yours,_" the blonde mumbled lowly.

Kasamatsu sighed, grabbing onto his head to calm himself. "Just delete them. We're getting off topic." He scratched at his hair. "If you keep sending so many messages, I'll have to block you, got it?"

Kise sighed into the phone, the raven hearing the dejection in his voice. "It's just that we never see each other much," he began. Kasamatsu could hear some rustling on his side, but disregarded it when Kise continued to speak. "I send you all of those messages 'cause I feel closer to you even though you're miles away."

Kasamatsu felt his face heat up beneath his fingers as he listened, the TV silenced with a touch of a button. "I wanna tell you everything... like you're here right next to me." The raven pressed his face against his arms, his phone placed on the bed and turned to the highest volume. "I know that it's impossible for us to meet every day, but when I know that you receive my messages and read them, it makes me feel like we're not wasting our days together."

Kise remained quiet as he waited for any sort of reaction, but Kasamatsu gave none. Kasamatsu heard him smile on the other end. "Senpai, _I miss you_…"

He could envision Kise now, sitting on a couch and balancing the phone between his shoulder and ear, smiling warmly and knowing _exactly _how he looked right now- blush intense, and barely peeking above the safety of his arm.

Kise chuckled, proving Kasamatsu correct.

"D-" he attempted to speak. "D-do whatever you want."

He swiftly ended the call, knowing that Kise had won this argument. "Che." He turned his eyes away, un-muting the TV.

When his phone vibrated, he checked the message, and was presented with a single smiley face.

**XXXX**

"The curtain will rise in five!" the stage director informed as he hurriedly ran about to shriek into someone's ear. Kasamatsu closed his eyes as the makeup artist powdered his face.

He checked his phone, already filled with tons of Kise's messages from morning to afternoon, as his lips were lined with a tiny amount of gloss.

Since the night before, his boyfriend's words echoed continuously through his mind and he had to fight blushes every time it did throughout the day. _That damn Kise, always making me flustered_. But he couldn't help smiling to himself in the end. "Ah, did something good happen?" his makeup artist observed.

"Uh-"

"Places everyone!" the stage director called out once more.

"Oh, you need to hurry, Kasamatsu-san!" the makeup artist urged as he was gently pushed from his seat and gestured towards the stage.

As he walked there, he opened a message box, typing out a few words that he was sure would brighten Kise's day.

_I'm about to go onstage_

He unzipped his case as he brought out his guitar, visualizing Kise jolt in surprise at a very rare message, and smiling so much that it would've probably broken anyone else's face. _Another message for his clingy boyfriend to save, _he thought.

Almost instantly, his phone vibrated and for once, Kasamatsu was excited to read the message.

_I'll be watching :)_

The black-haired couldn't help the smile that sprouted on his lips as his poetic mind roamed for a message that could make Kise as happy as _he_ made him feel, but thought that Kise would be fine with anything. He wasn't one to decipher hidden meanings too well without exaggerating too much, after all.

So instead, he just typed out, "Stupid," and knew that Kise would be able to decode this one term as well as any love poem.

* * *

I will apologize now *bows head* If you are not into KiKasa, I apologize greatly v.v But there will be other couples, so maybe you'll find one of your faves ^o^

If you can guess, yes, Kasamatsu is also a star!~ He plays the guitar and has a very soulful soul *looks far in the distance* Imagine Ed Sheeran in anime form. Or if you don't know who Ed is, then just think acoustic songs with lots of soul and meaning *nods head sagely*

The next chapter will feature ANOTHER couple so I'm excited :D Who do you think it could be?

Please leave a review if you enjoyed!~ I love it when I see something has changed with this story every time I log on :) It really boosts me up, even if you think it doesn't! I just want to thank the people who have put this on their alerts and favorites, as well as putting ME on their alerts and favorites, once again :) Also, the reviewers of this story always make me smile, whether anonymous or with a name!

Thank you to **AJ-Machado**: I'm sorry that it wasn't any of the couples that you anticipated v.v But hopefully, I can meet your expectations in the future one day.

To **AspergianStoryteller**: You have left reviews on here more than anyone and I thank you SOO much! Bees terrify me as well.

And to **PeenPenponn**: I'm glad the chapter made your day, because your review certainly made mine :D

See you guys in the next update!~


	7. Spicy Curry

Disclaimer: I do not own any TV shows mentioned in this story!~ *coughOnePiececough*

* * *

Chapter 7:

**Spicy Curry**

He had woken up much earlier than his alarm clock, having changed into his school uniform already and just finishing up the dishes from his breakfast. He could hear the incessant chiming of it from upstairs in his room right now, and if he remembered correctly, he was supposed to change its time, but ended up forgetting again.

Sunlight streamed from the window to his right, highlighting everything in its path. He had to block his eyes from being burned on the spot. _It certainly was a bright day,_he thought as he stacked plates upon plates in the dish drainer. Deciding that it was better to be early than late, he rushed to his bedroom to turn off the alarm and gather his belongings.

His mother was asleep in her room so he made sure to be very discreet when approaching the door out of the house. After checking that everything was set, he opened the door and immediately, he was engulfed by the Sun's rays, wind lifting his bangs.

It was his type of morning and perfect just for today.

As he walked towards the station, he searched through the confines of his bag and once presented with his phone, he flipped it open to see if he received any messages.

There were only two messages that seemed to be unread.

He tried to calm his beating heart to quell the excitement in his chest, but it wasn't working. Quickly, he opened the texts. One was from Momoi wishing him a happy birthday with promises of gifts coming his way later in the afternoon, along with a string of apologies for not being able to come home this year because she was flooded with work.

Without wasting another moment, he replied with sincere apologies and pleads of cancelling the gifts; she didn't need to waste her money for someone like him, he would rather die. But he knew Momoi too well, and knew that she would never reclaim a present meant for him.

He doubted she would be able to read it either way, what with her schedule so jam-packed.

He quickly made to go to the next message, heart nearly hammering out from his ribcage, but it immediately quieted down once he saw it was just from his phone's company demanding payment within a few days or else his phone would be revoked.

He sighed as he entered the subway, making room for himself through the throng of bodies meshed together. Thankfully he had found a seat, but when he saw an old lady struggling to stand, he immediately gave it up to her.

He checked his phone again, but no text messages greeted him.

_Nothing from him again,_he thought sadly.

**XXXX**

"… Greek mythology was… Pandora had a box… Dionysus and wine…"

The lecture from his teacher was barely recognizable to his ears. He kept falling in and out of the lesson, and the warmth from outside was making him nothing but groggy. Before he even knew it, the bell was signaling for lunch; just standing up from his seat was challenge enough.

As he walked through the hallway, bento in hand, he heard a voice calling out for him. "Sakurai! Oi!" He halted at the sound of the voice and turned around, finding Wakamatsu, his classmate and fellow employee, waving at him.

"W-Wakamatsu-san, d-did I do something to offend you? I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he began to apologize earnestly. The blonde just laughed.

"Stop apologizing! I just wanted to say happy birthday!"

Sakurai stopped his continuous apologies, feeling relief sweep through his body. "Oh, thank you. But you didn't need to take time off your day just to say that! I'm so sorry!"

After a few more apologies thrown left and right, and a few words from Wakamatsu, he was on his way to the roof, his usual place to eat lunch. The Sun was still pretty bright out so he had to make do beneath some shade.

Like every day at lunch, he spent it reminiscing of the past where it all began; when he spent it eating bento with _him- _right here on this rooftop.

**XXXX**

"Please come again!" Sakurai bowed to his last customer, hearing the familiar ringing of the bell above the door. He glanced at the clock, seeing that he wouldn't be able to make it back home to even greet his mother. She was probably on her way to work already.

Just as he was about to take his apron and cap off, another customer approached the cash register. But before he could even say anything, Wakamatsu took his spot. "Sakurai, go on home. I'll handle this."

"N-no! Please don't worry about me! I can-"

"_Go,_" Wakamatsu smiled. "Enjoy your birthday."

He opened his mouth to protest, but Wakamatsu was already tending to the customer and seeing how he was way past his curfew, he took his leave. He had repeatedly bowed and apologized to show his discontent with the situation, but the blonde just shook his head and Sakurai was on his way home.

Luckily, the convenience store was near his house, so he didn't need to take a ride on the subway. He checked his watch and wondered if he would be able to make it home to watch an anime he had been keeping tabs on.

After passing by the basketball court and a few more convenience stores, he was in front of his house. "I'm home!" Nothing but the sound of his reverberated voice greeted him at the foot mat. His initial mood died down as he began to realize that he didn't make it back in time to even see his mom.

She had been so excited to celebrate his birthday, but work was calling for her and she couldn't miss this one. He didn't hold it against her, or maybe it was because he just couldn't.

When he entered the kitchen, he found a small chocolate cake with "Happy birthday!" etched on with vanilla icing. A note with his mother's neat handwriting was sticking up from underneath the cake, wishing a happy birthday and an apology that she couldn't spend it with him, but made curry, his favorite dish, to try and compensate for it; it was in the fridge.

He smiled at it, knowing that he'd end up saving it along with many other notes that his mother always made. But again, he didn't blame her. She was a busy woman who had to raise a teenage boy on her own, after all.

After he took a shower and was donned with pajamas, he retrieved the curry from inside the fridge where it had been chilled. She must've made the curry hours beforehand, he came to realize. As he waited for the curry to defrost and for the rice to heat up, he watched TV to pass the time.

He had missed his show, but he quickly got over it and settled for reruns of One Piece instead.

Sakurai checked on the food to see how it was keeping, and when he deemed it heated well, he prepared himself a plate and sat at the kotatsu in the living room. _At about nine, the Seven Miracles' concert in Sapporo from June would be broadcasted,_he remembered, so he quickly changed the channel to that.

As he ate his food in silence and waited for the commercials to finish, swallowing the food had become hard. Nonetheless, he forced himself to eat it; he wouldn't forgive himself if he wasted the food his mother made especially for him. To distract himself around his mouthful of food, he lit a few candles on his cake, having brought it with him on the kotatsu, the small fires flickering.

He stared at the candles for a while, and though he felt a tad selfish, he wanted to make at least one wish. Even as the concert began to play out on the screen, he closed his eyes and held his hands together, whispering his wish.

It was on the third candle that he realized that he had been crying.

"Eh?" He wiped at his eye. "Why am I…" he inquired, but even he himself couldn't find the answer. Was it because the curry was too spicy? Was it because he missed the last episode of his anime?

_Was it because he was alone again?_

He bowed his head in realization, feeling disgusted with himself. Didn't _he_and Momoi come to visit last year to celebrate with him? So why was he upset? He didn't have the right to when everyone around him always tried their best.

"But… I just really want to see you…" he whispered to himself as he watched the Seven Miracles perform. As he was beginning to immerse himself in their songs, the doorbell rang to bring him back to the realm of reality.

He quickly wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, hoping that whoever was at the door wouldn't notice. _It was probably those gifts Momoi-san sent,_he thought.

Sakurai opened the door.

"I was wondering when you'd open it. It's hot out here."

His eyes widened.

"Aaah, the flight here was such a mess. Those damn paparazzi wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to take the long way here," he explained, scratching at his unkempt blue hair. "Anyway, are ya gonna let me in or just let me fry to death?"

Sakurai was speechless. He gaped in wide-eyed revelation at the man that stood before him.

"Oi, Ryou, what's wrong?" The man shook his shoulders, his brows knitting together. Sakurai could feel his nose slowly clog as his eyes collected with tears and his bottom lip shook.

"A-Aomine-san…?" Aomine's eyes widened when he saw that Sakurai was beginning to cry. "W-why are you here?" Sakurai sobbed.

Aomine smiled at him, ruffling the boy's brown hair. "Why the hell wouldn't I be? It's your birthday, for fuck's sake! Now come here," he grinned, motioning for Sakurai to come closer. For a moment, Sakurai seemed to hesitate, but when the blue-haired left his arms wide open, it was encouragement enough to launch himself into Aomine's embrace.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he stuttered, clutching onto Aomine's jacket meekly.

"Heh, stop apologizing. I should be the one doing that." He petted Sakurai's head gently. "Sorry I didn't text you like I usually do these past few days. Alex made me do all kinds of shit before I left."

The brown-haired shook his head in disagreement. "I'm s-sorry that… you h-had to do all that…" he hiccupped, shaking in Aomine's arms. Aomine patted him on the back as he slowly eased himself away.

"I got'cha, I got'cha. So let's celebrate now, all right?"

Sakurai nodded his head vigorously, a shy smile adorning his face.

Aomine sniffed the air. "Is that curry?" He poked his head into the kitchen, the smell increasingly stronger. "Oi, Ryou, can ya give me some?"

"Yes!" he immediately answered, gleefully rushing into the kitchen to get Aomine a plate. On the sidelines, Aomine watched as Sakurai went from place to place in a familiar fashion as he leaned against the wall.

He smiled and pushed himself to his feet, striding over and lowering himself next to Sakurai's ear to whisper a, "Happy birthday, Ryou."

The shorter one jolted in surprise at first, but then smiled. For once, he felt he didn't need to apologize.

"Thank you… for celebrating with me."

* * *

Wah!~ Finished. Again, I apologize if this was not a couple you liked, and for any other couples in the future that I will write about :x I was feeling fairly inspired to write this one for some reason *scratches hair in wonder*

As you can see, Sakurai is just an ordinary kid, compared to Aomine and the others who are in show-biz. I wanted something a little different, haha. And yes, they are already going out and have been for a while. Their past, along with the rest of the characters, will be revealed in later chapters :) For now, just know that Aomine and Momoi are very close with Sakurai.

I will also apologize if Aomine and Wakamatsu were OOC. I know Wakamatsu definitely wasn't IC *cringes orz* I just don't know how he acts since we don't see much of him unless he's shouting at Aomine and getting kicked in the gut. Then there's Aomine, and he seems rather sweet to Sakurai.

I wanted a fic where he actually treated Sakurai like a lover for once o-o I see too many fics with him treating Sakurai like trash and just a hole to stick in. He'll be a little more tsundere later, but less blush-y than Midorima XD I won't make him too mean or too gentle, because then it just wouldn't be Ahomine.

Also, a crying Sakurai on his birthday makes me want to puke and cry blood. In a good way o.O Since we don't exactly know anything about Sakurai's family, I inserted my headcanon in which Sakurai lives with a single mom and they cook together for fun :)

Anyway, this author's note is awfully long *slumps* Anyone up for birthday sex? :D I've already thought up all kinds of stuff they could do *nose bleed* (And yes, I'm listening to Birthday Sex by Jeremiah, lol)

Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed this at all!~ Ya never know ;) The next chapter may be a smut or another couple; it'll all depend on my mood in the end, though. But rest assured that in the near future, I WILL be writing sexy times. Yes...

P.S.,

I also do not have an OUNCE of a clue if people have concerts in Sapporo :)


End file.
